Halo: The Master Chief Collection
Halo: Master Chief Collection 'is a video game for the Xbox One release in 2014. It is a compilation of Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary, Halo 2 Anniversary, Halo 3 and Halo 4. Gameplay Campaign Multiplayer Missions Halo: CE * '''Pillar of Autumn: '''Escape intact as Covenant forces board your ship. * '''Halo: '''Seek out surviving Marines and help them fight the Covenant. * '''Truth and Reconciliation: '''Board a Covenant Ship in an attempt to rescue Captain Keyes. * '''Silent Cartographer: '''Search for the map room that will lead you to the secrets of Halo. * '''Assault on the Control Room: '''Defend the Control Room against wave after wave of Covenant troops. * '''343 Sparky Guilty: '''Creep through a swamp to meet the only enemy that the Covenant fear. * '''The Library: '''Fight your way through an ancient security facility in search of the index. * '''Two Betrayals: '''Re-activate the weapon at the heart of Halo...and learn the truth. * '''Keyes: '''Stage a one-cyborg assault on a Covenant ship and bring back the Captain. * '''The Maw: '''Destroy Halo before Halo destroys all life in the galaxy. Halo 2 *'The Heretic: 'For failure such as this, no punishment is too great. *'The Armory: 'Suit up, prepare for battle. *'Cairo Station: 'Defend the station's MAC Gun from Covenant boarders. *'Outskirts: 'Rally scattered Marines, clear hostile contacts from the old city. *'Metropolis: 'Take the bridge, break the Covenant's grip on the city center. *'The Arbiter: 'Infiltrate a Forerunner facility, quell the heresy within. *'The Oracle: 'Kill the Heretic Leader. The Prophets will be done. *'Delta Halo: 'A Covenant army stands between you and Regret. Get to work. *'Regret: 'You heard the lady. Locate the Prophet, take him down. *'Sacred Icon: 'Succeed where others have failed. Lower the shield protecting the Sacred Icon. *'Quarantine Zone: 'Parasites, Humans-no matter. The Icon must be found. *'Gravemind: 'The Prophets have the index and plan to use it? Over your dead body. *'Uprising: 'This is certain: the Brutes shall pay for the blood they have spilled. *'High Charity: 'Cortana can handle the Index-stopping Truth is up to you. *'The Great Journey: 'Form an unexpected alliance, keep Tartarus from activating the ring. Halo 3 *'Arrival: 'Brace for impact. *'Sierra 117: 'Rise up. Start the fight. *'Crow's Nest: 'Clear the base, whatever it takes. *'Tsavo Highway: Mount up. Get to Voi. *'The Storm: '''Reclaim the city. Make a hole. *'Floodgate: Stop the infestation. Find Cortana. *'The Ark: '''Search the waste for the Cartographer. *'The Covenant: 'Breach the barrier. Stop Truth. *'Cortana: 'Cleanse High Charity. Save Cortana. *'Halo: 'Light the ring. Destroy the Flood. Halo 4 *'Prologue: 'Catherine Halsey is interrogated deep within a secret ONI facility. *'Dawn: 'After four years adrift in space, Cortana awakens John-117 to investigate a disturbance on the Forward Unto Dawn. *'Requiem: Having survived the destruction of the Dawn, Master Chief and Cortana search for a way off the mysterious Forerunner planet. *'Forerunner: '''Master Chief tracks the Infinity's signal to Requiem's core in the hopes of returning Cortana to Earth to address her rampacy. *'Infinity: 'Following the Didact to Infinity's crash site, Chief and Cortana descend into the surrounding swamp to rescue UNSC survivors. *'Reclaimer: 'Infinity sends the Master Chief and Gypsy Company to neutralize the gravity well keeping them on Requiem. *'Shutdown: 'As Infinity flees Requiem and Cortana's rampacy worsens, Master Chief struggles to stop the Didact from pursuing the Composer. *'Composer: 'The Master Chief's pursuit of the Didact leads him to a UNSC Science Station orbiting Installation 03. *'Midnight: 'With the Composer in the Didact's possession, Chief and Cortana must destroy the device before he turns it on his next target. *'Epilogue: '''After the destruction of New Phoenix and the death of Cortana, Master Chief must carry on. Avatars Achievements Category:Video Games